Problemas y Soluciones
by FanaticaLove-Tamara
Summary: es une version totalmente distinta osea al 100% distinta


Hola este es mi Primer fic de Pucca y bueno espero que les guste y es una versión Totalmente diferente a la que ustedes conocen bueno al principio es un resumen de las característica de Pucca para que se vallan haciendo una pequeña idea ^o^ y es advierto es un poquito fantástica y no es una versión de monitos es una versión un poco "anime" si es que se puede llamar así

**Pucca**

-Color de Pelo: Café oscuro

-Estilo de su pelo: un poco más debajo de los hombros y pelo suelto

-Característica: Es una chica Rebelde

-Trabaja en: Preparación de Pizzas

-Nombre del Trabajo: RadioPizza

-¿De quien es RadioPizza?: Pucca y Padre

-Enemiga: Aromith

-Padre: Parttoni

-Mejor amiga: Scarzamu

-¿A quien le gusta Scarzamu?: Alexist

-Lugar donde vive: ciudad Cuantarto País Quadritna (Pronunciación: Cuadritna)

-¿Quien Habla?: Todos

-¿Qué significa **"/"**?: Cambio de escena

-Que significa _(paréntesis): _Fuera de escena

Estaba Llegando Pucca con Scarzamu a RadioPizza después de ir a la casa de Garu (el chico que le gusta a Pucca) y encontraron que había un pequeño cambio…

**-¡Que ocurrió acá!-** Exclamó Pucca con una voz alterada y con las manos en la cabeza

**-Pucca… es solo un cambio de color de RadioPizza ¿Qué hay de malo? Aparte la pintura estaba un poco fea y gastada- **le dijo Scarzamu tratando de tranquilizarla y buscando una explicación a ese comportamiento

Llorando dijo -**la Pintura fea y gastada… la pinto mi mamá que esta muerta... y esa pintura me recordaba siempre a ella- **dijo un poco mas calmada y triste

**-Pero Pucca, las personas no se recuerdan en un color de pintura, se recuerdan aquí dentro… en el corazón- **Dijo señalando su corazón

**-¡VETE A TU CASA SCARZAMU! , hablare esto con mi padre- **dijo enojada y llorando

**-esta bien Pucca, pero recuerda… "nunca ocultes tu pena através de la rabia"-** dijo con un tono de sabiduría

**-no te metas con mis sentimientos-** dijo con una mano en la cintura, la otra mano apuntando a la dirección de su casa y con la cabeza mirando hacia a suelo

-**lo que digas Pucca, solo te digo que no cuentas mas con migo- **le dijo mientras se iba a su casa

-**¡No te necesito!- **le grito Pucca a lo lejos

Pucca Sacando sus llaves, entro a RadioPizza enfurecida buscando a su papá por todas partes

**-!Donde Rayos Estás!- **grito desesperada dejándose caer en una silla y luego llorando dijo: **-mamá porque te tuviste que ir, mi vida es mas difícil, los problemas parecen ser un túnel sin salida, perdí mi mejor amiga, y lo peor…¡TU TE FUISTE MAMÁ!**

Se apareció su mamá con alas y vestida de blanco diciéndole: **-Pucca, no me ido siempre estoy aquí contigo, quizás los problemas en verdad sean un túnel sin salida, pero pronto escarbando veras la luz, aunque estés muy cansada nunca dejes de escarbar en es túnel, quizás unas pequeñas disculpas a Scarzamu arregle un poco mas la situación…**

-**mamá, no todo es así- **dijo llorando

**-Pucca… Lo es- **dijo, y rápidamente desapareció

Pucca fue a la casa de Scarzamu

**-Scarzamu… lo lament...- **Y antes de que Pucca terminara su frase… Scarzamu la estaba abrazando

-¿**Scarzamu…eso significa un si?**

**-Por su puesto Pucca, ¿Pero y la Pintura?**

**-Siempre la tendré en mi corazón, como dijo mi mejor amiga-**

**-¡Y ahora Vamos al cementerio!- **dijo alteradamente Scarzamu y tomándola de brazo para correr/

En el cementerio…

**-disculpen, vienen a ver algún familiar ¿cierto?- **les dijo el que vigilaba el cementerio

**-ella si, yo no- **dijo Scarzamu

**-A ok, ¿con que letra empieza?-**

**-Con M**, **se llama Mussandra- **dijo Pucca un poco temerosa

**-¿Mussandra Torunelli dices?-**

**-si, hay algún problema?**

**-No no, Ella dice que se aparecen a sus familiares cuando están en grandes aprietos y que concede deseos a la gente que lo necesita o lo pide de corazón **- dijo sorprendido el vigilante

**-Si, lo hace**- dijo Pucca con un todo de superioridad

**-¿Lo haz vivido Pucca?- **dijo Scarzamu extrañada

**-Si, hoy mismo- **Le dijo muy alegre

**-¿bueno señoritas las llevo?- **

**-si por favor-** dijeron ambas

**-ok, por allí- **indicándoles el camino con el dedo índice

/

En su tumba

**-¡Pucca acá!-**

**-oh si, mamá te quiero mucho, me haces mucha falta… pero se que desde el cielo me cuidas…**- _(que bella escena aaw … equeem… sigamos)_

_-_**bueno… ¿Vamos Pucca?-**

-**si Scarzamu- **

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado e ingresen a www . deviantart. net y búsquenme como Roiya_Biyou :D y a mi prima igual: MiwakoSato

By: FanaticaLove-Tamara


End file.
